


Hundreds of roads

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Открывая крышечку, протягивает ее Джозефу, смотрит, как тот жадно пьёт, и думает, что счастлив быть посреди этой гребанной пустыни в Техасе, ведь впереди у них Мексика. Впереди у них все, что они только могут пожелать: хрустящие тако, сомбреро и маракасы. И они будут долго смотреть, как солнце тонет в объятиях волн, стрелять по пустым бутылкам в заливе, пить текилу, слизывать соль с ключиц друг друга и закусывать лаймом. А потом они пересекут чертову границу Мексики. И будут, мать их, счастливы.





	Hundreds of roads

Ладони крепко сжимают приятно ребристую поверхность руля — Джош проводит по ней большим пальцем, наслаждаясь этой шероховатостью. Из-за того, что в Техасе солнце, кажется, палит совсем уж нещадно (чем жители его прогневили, Дан не знает), он с самого утра не снимает солнечных очков. Впереди маячит бесконечная дорога с зыбкой дымкой, блестящий песок и белое от марева небо. Как так выходит, что его слепит от этого ещё сильнее? 

Из колонок лениво льётся низкий голос Тёрнера.

\- If you can summon the strength tow me, I can't hold down the urgency…*

Дан немелодично подпевает и стучит в такт ладонями по рулю. Дорога радует его песнями и бескрайней пустыней - кажется, что во всем мире они одни. Кажется, что музыка играет только для них - для спящего Тайлера и ведущего тачку Дана. Кажется, что время замерло, застыла картинка вокруг: пески и кактусы, кактусы и пески, и ничего больше. Джош бы не стал ничем разбавлять это - быть может, только бутылочкой пива, но он за рулем.

От этой мысли Дан тихонько смеется: ему до законопослушного парня как до озер Мичигана из Техаса. Хотя - плевать. Точно плевать. Ему уже не страшно, что их могут задержать. Джош не боится последствий, просто едет, полагаясь на провидение и знаки судьбы. Забавно, что этому его научил Тайлер, а не сама жизнь - тот-то в фатальных пересечениях дорог смыслит не больше, чем в теории вероятности. Наверное. Ведь Дан так и не удосужился его спросить об этом — не подвернулось случая.

Он косится на Тайлера: тот все спит, а будить его не хочется, даже ради такого важного вопроса.

«Хэй, Джозеф, проснись! Ты вообще разбираешься в теории вероятности? А в физике элементарных частиц? Нет? Странно. Тогда спи дальше».

Это было бы слишком глупо. 

На самом деле, Дан тоже бы поспал, потому что от жары размаривает, но в старой как мир игре «цу-е-фа» фатальный камень стал жертвой бумаги Тайлера, поэтому до самого заката быть ему, Джошу, за рулем. Правда, если иногда позволять себе любоваться забавно вытянутыми во сне губами Джозефа, можно легко вытерпеть эту жестокую несправедливость. А Джош, честно говоря, смотрит на него едва ли не чаще, чем на дорогу — в конце концов, там-то нет ничего любопытного, кроме клубов пыли и посеревших колючих кустов, а тут есть. Чего уж скрывать, Тайлер взял бы первую премию National Geographic как самый живописный вид, если бы судьей был Дан.

Они проезжают пост полиции, и Джош почти не дергается. Почти. Ведь вчера вечером Дан запаниковал, увидев полицейскую тачку и двух копов с вытянутыми руками. Он чертыхнулся, заставил Тайлера достать ствол из бардачка и пригнуться. Вот только стоило им подъехать ближе, свет фар высветил проржавевший на солнце кузов и два кактуса с вытянутыми в разные стороны “руками”. Да, нервишки с годами сдают, хотя чего иного он ожидал от такой жизни?...

Песня внезапно прерывается, на экране iPod появляется окошко с лаконичным рисунком разряженной батареи, а потом гаджет выключается. Джош тянется за проводом в бардачке, но замок как на зло заедает, да и колено Тайлера утыкается в дверцу, так что достать зарядку у Дана не выходит. От неловкого его движения Джозеф морщится и просыпается — хоть в чем-то Джошу повезло.

— Что-то случилось? Опять полиция? — хриплым спросонья голосом уточняет Тайлер и трёт глаза. На щеке у него отпечаталась складка куртки, которую он запихнул под голову, а клетчатая рубашка помята и кое-где забрызгана пепси.

— Ага, — Джош кивает и расслабленно улыбается. — На нас вешают труп моего разряженного плеера. Поможешь спрятать тело?

Тайлер смеётся — все так же с хрипотцой, но непередаваемо мелодично. На самом деле, Джош не против вместо «R u mine?*» слушать этот смех.

— Куда я только денусь, — мягко хмыкает Тайлер, потянувшись. От солнца он жмурится, забавно морща нос, и Джош смотрит на это сквозь темные стекла очков. — Много уже проехали?

— Дьявол разберёт, я не сверялся с картой, — отвечает Дан и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. Воздух над асфальтом дрожит, дрожит и чертов карбюратор, в котором, наверное, песка больше, чем в этом самом Техасе. Забавно, что они вместе с этим песком перевозят из одного штата в другой частичку предыдущего — это даже символично, черт подери.

— Давай, я сяду за руль, а ты поспишь, — Тайлер немного приоткрывает окно, но совсем чуть-чуть, на полпальца, чтобы в машину не налетела эта гребаная вездесущая пыль.

— Нет уж, — качает головой Джош. — Лучше спи дальше. Ночью поведешь.

Тайлер долго смотрит на него, а потом улыбается. И эта улыбка — предвестница хитрого плана.

— Крутые очки, Дан, — говорит он, и Джош к нему тут же оборачивается.

Очки реально крутые. Пару дней назад он снял их у того продавца в придорожном магазине, который они грабанули. Тайлер небрежно махал пушкой, смешно подтягивая вязаную шапку с прорезями на глазах, чтобы не сползла, и нервничал, а Джош складывал в сумку все, что попадалось под руку. Странно, что Джозеф так и не привык к страху, зато стал заложником адреналина. Это непередаваемое наслаждение от ситуации, восторг от власти и всесилия были настолько яркими, что отражались в радужных стеклах очков-авиаторов испуганного продавца индуса. Очки понравились Джошу, и он забрал их — и в память об успешном мероприятии, и в память об этом свете внутри Тайлера. Так что да — очки действительно крутые, и очень Джошу идут.

А ещё ему идёт сидеть за рулём этой раздолбанной колымаги, улыбаться вот так беспечно и ощущать ветер в своих волосах. И он смотрит на Тайлера, на его кривую и чуть похабную улыбку, на мутный взгляд, — тот самый, который он любит больше всего, — а потом скользит глазами ниже и замечает, что у того стоит.

От этого Джош сразу цепляется за руль ещё сильнее, потому что выглядит это просто крышесносно — теперь Дан готов Тайлеру ещё и премию как самому сексуальному человеку в мире выписать.

— Вот так картина... — говорит он со смешком.

— Нравится? — отвечает. — Ну, ты сам, собственно, виноват.

И тянется, стервец этакий, к своей ширинке, ладонью проводит по ней и так выгибается, что руки у Джоша слегка дергаются, а машина следом за ними.

— Здорово же я тебя завожу, — хрипло смеется он, старательно отводя глаза.

— Не то слово, — то ли выдыхает, то ли шепчет Джозеф, и, хоть Дан этого не видит, но точно знает, начинает себя ласкать.

Дыхание у Тайлера тяжелое, рваное, и Дан не удерживается и чуть косит глаза: тот расстегивает в этот момент пуговицу на джинсах, едва стягивает вниз и пробирается рукой под белье. От этого зрелища у Джоша во рту скапливается слюна, а пульс скачет до ста пятидесяти — как и стрелка на спидометре.

Он снова отворачивается, как за спасательный круг цепляется глазами за ленту дороги и заставляет себя гнать мысли о происходящем куда подальше. Но Тайлер еще раз надсадно вдыхает, и теперь во рту у Джоша становится сухо, зато в штанах просто огонь и так туго, что он даже думает, что ещё мгновение, и молния полетит ко всем чертям.

Джош держится из последних сил, вжимая педаль газа, кусает губы, но тягучий стон Тайлера ломает все барьеры нахрен. И не ломает даже — сносит волной цунами как соломенные домики, мать их.

Поэтому он тут же поворачивается и готов теперь застонать в голос сам: Тайлер раздвинул ноги и, изогнувшись, так пошло водит ладонью по своему члену, облизывает сухие губы и смотрит на него, что Дан не выдерживает. Лихорадочно подергивающимися пальцами начинает расстегивать ширинку, но Джозеф его тут же останавливает.

— Нет, — говорит. — Я сам. Хочу.

И ловко проталкивает пуговицу, расстегивая джинсы, одним движением спускает их, а потом ныряет под руль. И тут же обхватывает губами головку как сладкий пломбир — во рту у него горячо и влажно. Джош едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не начать толкаться бедрами глубже. Он отводит взгляд.

Перед глазами Дана стелится пустыня, впивается в небосвод, вытягивает из него душу. От ощущения языка на своём члене у него отказывают все рефлексы, и он вдавливает педаль на полную, разгоняясь до двухсот. Тайлер обхватывает пальцами его член, губами водит по всей длине, ласкает его так, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Пустыня перед ним сливается с небом, накрывает его, и перед глазами у него белая лента дороги, утопающая в горизонте…

Он не давит на тормоз, только смотрит теперь на Джозефа. На то, как он нежно, почти преступно неторопливо облизывает самый кончик, а сам, протянув руку вниз, продолжает ласкать себя. И, судя по рвущимся наружу стонам, ему охрененно хорошо. От такого зрелища Дану хочется спустить прямо в это мгновение, но он позволяет себе только пальцами цепляться за волосы Джозефа, ногой топит тормоз и выворачивает руль. Машина съезжает на обочину, поднимая вверх клубы пыли и песка, но Дан этого не замечает: требовательно давит Тайлеру на затылок, а пальцами другой руки проводит по острой лесенке позвоночника, что вырисовывается под просторной рубашкой на его спине. Джош закусывает губу, когда Тайлер языком принимается выводить весь нотный ряд сонаты Бетховена по его члену, а надавив ладонью сильнее, упивается узостью его горла и, слетая с катушек от приглушённых стонов Джозефа, спускает ему в рот.

Оргазм проходится по телу, словно разряд, уничтожает все его нервные окончания и погружает его в благодатное ничто. Лишь спустя несколько секунд Джош ощущает, как сердце начинает стучать. Он расслабленно моргает, а потом, не позволяя Тайлеру опомниться, тянет того вверх, к себе, и целует так, словно это ему смертельно необходимо, словно от этого зависит жизнь всего человечества, словно солнце без этого поцелуя погаснет. Джош прижимает Тайлера к себе, жадно вылизывая его губы, чувствуя на языке собственный вкус, рукой яростно накрывает ладонь на члене Джозефа и в два резких движения помогает ему разрядиться. От полустона-полувсхлипа на своих губах ему хочется взлететь, но он, конечно, не взлетает — остаётся в душной машине, сжимать горячее, расслабленное тело Джозефа.

Тайлер тяжело дышит, цепляется пальцами за его майку и улыбается ему в шею. На горизонте солнце кроваво-алыми лучами водит по острым пикам гор, несмело обнимает их, а потом целует, припадая к земле как пьяная шлюшка. Дан слушает сердцебиение Тайлера, слушает его дыхание, как тот проглатывает слюнку. Он не отпускает его, хоть в машине жутко жарко, а позволяет себе лишь потянуться на заднее сиденье и вытащить из рюкзака бутылку минералки. На пол падают магазины глока и фальшивые паспорта, но он не обращает внимание. Открывая крышечку, протягивает ее Джозефу, смотрит, как тот жадно пьёт, и думает, что счастлив быть посреди этой гребанной пустыни в Техасе, ведь впереди у них Мексика. Впереди у них все, что они только могут пожелать: хрустящие тако, сомбреро и маракасы. И они будут долго смотреть, как солнце тонет в объятиях волн, стрелять по пустым бутылкам в заливе, пить текилу, слизывать соль с ключиц друг друга и закусывать лаймом. А потом они пересекут чертову границу Мексики. И будут, мать их, счастливы.

Впереди у них сотни дорог. Сотни километров. Сотни объятий.

Джош дергает ручку бардачка, и тот наконец поддается: на колени Тайлера тут же вываливается зарядка и куча мятых карт.

_______

* Если сможешь собраться с силами, вытащи меня, я не смогу удержаться даже при всей необходимости… (Arctic Monkeys “My Propeller”)  
* Arctic Monkeys “R u mine?”


End file.
